1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source module and backlight module. More particularly, the present invention relates to light source module and backlight module having replaceable light source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since liquid crystal display (LCD) panels have low thickness, light weight and portability and also relatively lower radiation than the Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) panels, LCD panels further have low radiation, accordingly, the need for LCD panels in the markets is greatly increased in recent years. In particular, the backlight module is one of the key components of LCD panels. As the manufacture technology for LCD advances, the backlight module also moves toward the market trends of thinness, high brightness and low cost. In order to maintain competitiveness in the future LCD market, the research and development of improved backlight module will be an aspect to strive for in the future.
When the LCD panel used in electronic devices such as LCD monitors, notebooks, portable phones, digital cameras or other used LCD panel's devices has a bright dot or not enough brightness or an area which dose not illuminate, there could be caused by fault in light source fault, end-of-life or other causes. If the malfunction is caused by failed light source, theoretical it only needs to replace the light source in order to reuse the LCD panel.
However, the conventional method of replacing failed light source replaces the entire light source and not just the failed part of the light source. The above-mentioned method of replacing failed light sources will increase the cost for consumer and is also not environmental. In addition, repair the light source often needs to decompose the whole backlight module which increases the difficulty in maintenance, extra cost and the overall repair time, etc.